This invention relates generally to wall hydrants and, more particularly, to wall-mounted enclosure boxes used with wall hydrants.
Conventional wall hydrant housings or boxes are often of a square or rectangular configuration, but some have an arcuate configuration. Whether round or rectangular, the mounting hole in a concrete wall must be chiseled to form an opening to fit the hydrant housing. Not only is this labor and time intensive, but such a process often results in an imperfect opening without clean, sharp edges.
In addition, the door or cover to a conventional wall hydrant housing oftentimes will not by itself remain in the upright, open position when the hydrant is in use. As such, access to the hydrant inside the housing is frustrated by the tendency of the cover to move to a closed position unless manually held in an open position.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a wall hydrant housing that can be easily installed into an existing wall.
A further object of this invention is to provide a wall hydrant housing that can be installed without the need for chiseling or chipping of the mounting wall.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a wall hydrant housing with a cover that does not hamper access to the hydrant inside.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.